People Like Us
by lovelyMary
Summary: "Juliette, I know things are pretty crazy in Nashville right now. Thought you could use the distraction. Hope you can make it, Brook" - What happens when Juliette is invited to Brook's album launch party in New York. Nashville/General Hospital crossover. One-shot.


_A/N:_ _So this is my first real crossover fic. It evolved into something way bigger than I had originally intended. __Also, as much as I'd love to take credit for "Detective Sexypants" I borrowed that from Soaps In Depth. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. _

* * *

She looked up from her phone at the sound of the front door unlocking. "Hey," she smiled up at him from the couch.

"I found this on your doorstep," he said holding up the small package.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. I don't have anymore room for all this crap," she lamented throwing herself back on the couch.

For days, her spacious livingroom was slowly being overtaken by fruit baskets, gift bags and boxes and whatever else the record labels felt would convince her to sign with them. Ever since that piece came out in the New York Times and word got out that she had turned down work with producer to the stars Howie V, she had become quite the hot commodity in the pop music world but as flattering as it was to be courted by big names like, Warner, Sony and Universal, she wasn't ready to give up on her future in Nashville and in country music.

"So who's this one from?"

Avery looked down at the return address and did double take, sure that he had to be reading it wrong.

"I, uh, don't think this one is from a label. It says it's from Brook Lynn and the address is in Brooklyn. You know, maybe we should have Bo check out these packages. This one has to be a prank or something worse."

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him gingerly handling the box.

"Stand down Special Agent Barkley, I happen to know Brook. I have no idea what she could be sending me but I'm pretty sure it's not a bomb," she laughed as she grabbed the box from him.

"I'm glad you find my concern amusing," he smirked at her joining her on the couch. " I didn't know you had a friend in Brooklyn."

"For the record, I find your concern very endearing," she said with a small smile. "Brook's just a girl I know. I mean I wouldn't call us friend necessarily."

The whole concept of friendship was a bit foreign to Juliette. Growing up in an Alabama trailer park with a drug addicted mother wasn't exactly conducive to making friends and until recently, she hadn't ever had any real friends, only people who wanted to be seen with her.

"Okay so how do you know this girl who isn't technically your friend?"

"She subbed for one of my back up singers a couple of years ago on the East Coast leg of my tour, and I've seen her around at parties and clubs and stuff. I mean we email and text sometimes, but it's nothing serious."

He was tempted to point out that it sounded like they were friends but he knew that friendship wasn't an easy thing for Juliette and if she wasn't ready for that particular label he wouldn't push it.

"So what's in the box?" he asked as Juliette opened the box to reveal an autographed CD, a glossy invitation and a handwritten note.

"Oh wow, it's her album. I totally forgot it's coming out this week. The launch party is tomorrow night," she said looking over the invitation and then grabbing the note.

_Juliette,_

_I know things are pretty crazy in Nashville right now. _

_Thought you could use the distraction. _

_Hope you can make it xo_

_Brook _

"That's nice of her to send an invitation. You gonna go?"

"Well, I could definitely use a break from Nashville," she crawled over to where he was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck, "and we could definitely use some alone time without Glenn or anyone else interrupting," she whispered leaning in for a kiss.

"That does sound wonderful," he smiled into the kiss. "But Gunnar booked us our first gig for tomorrow night."

"Oh," she sighed a small pout forming on her lips.

"You should still go though. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"And miss your gig?"

"Yeah, I mean I'll have other gigs. Besides, you've heard me play before. It's fine," he reassured her placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Alright then, I guess I'm going to New York."

* * *

Brook took one final look into her compact and a final steadying breath as the limo pulled up to the club entrance where her album launch party was being held. This was it. She had put in nearly a year of hard work, blood, sweat and tears into this album and tonight she'd finally able to share it with everyone.

She made her way down the red carpet like a pro, posing for pictures and fielding questions from the press. As thrilling as all the attention was, this was the part of the business that Brook hated the most. It was the reason why she had avoid seriously pursuing her music career for so long, but as much as she hated it, she loved being on stage and sharing her music even more.

She'd barely been inside the club for a minute before Maxie came rushing towards her.

"Oh my God, where the hell have you been?"

"Relax Maxie, the party's just getting started," she said dismissively making her way further into the club.

"Relax? Are you serious? Do you even know how important it is that this party be perfect?" Maxie ranted hot on Brook's heels.

Brook turned to face the irate blonde and the brief glimpse of desperation she saw in her eyes caused her to swallow the smart remark that was on the tip of her tongue. She knew that Maxie's custody hearing was coming up and she needed this job to help prove to the judge that she was responsible enough to get shared custody of Georgie.

"I know how important this is to you Maxie," she started gently, "but everything is all set and the the place looks great, so you can take it easy."

"I have too much at stake to take it easy," she said leaving Brook to her guests while she got back to overseeing the party.

She'd just finished checking on the band when she noticed the commotion by the door. Sending a silent prayer to the party gods, she quickly made her way over to where a small crowd was gathering.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm sorry Ms Jones but her name just isn't on list."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, I already told you, Brook Lynn invited me. Why don't y'all go check with her," she said waving her clutch in the general direction of the party.

"Juliette Barnes?" Maxie shook her head incredulously. The last thing she needed right now was to have to deal with TMZ's favorite country princess. What the hell was she doing here anyway?

"Well you obviously know who I am, so you mind letting me in now?" Juliette was quickly losing patience.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that," Maxie said giving her a tight smile.

"Excuse me." Juliette's voice quickly rose as she stepped forward readying herself for battle.

Maxie crossed her arms and countered with a scathing glare of her own.

"You heard me. It's my job to make sure this party goes smoothly and no offense but trouble and scandal have a funny way of following you wherever you go."

Before Juliette had the chance to respond, Brook rushed over.

"Juliette! You made it." Brook gave her a quick hug surreptitiously stepping in between the dueling blondes.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You seriously invited her?" Maxie looked at Brook as if she'd grown two heads.

"Yeah. So?"

"So? So, you didn't think that was something you might have wanted to let me know about?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean it's one more guest. So what?"

Maxie shook her head in disbelief at Brook. "Fine, suit yourself," she said giving Juliette one last sidelong glance.

"Well ain't she something special," Juliette muttered as she watched Maxie walk away.

"Nevermind her. This is my party and I can invite whoever the hell I want," Brook said defiantly as she lead Juliette to the bar.

* * *

Drink in hand, Juliette quickly surveyed the room before turning to Brook.

"So? Where is he?" she asked pointedly.

"Who?"

"Detective Sexypants."

Brook rolled her eyes at the use of the tabloid nickname.

"Nathan got called away on a case so he's can't be here tonight."

"So I flew all the way out here and I don't even get to meet him," she shook her head in mock devastation.

"It's tragic, I know," Brook quipped.

"Seriously, how are things going with you two?"

"Things are going really well. It's a little weird though since the single came out. It's like wherever we go there's someone waiting to snap a picture of us."

"That's the price of fame unfortunately," Juliette said wistfully. If anyone knew the perils of constantly being under the scrutiny of public opinion, it was her. In the past year she'd had more than her fair share of tabloid drama which had culminated in near destruction of her entire career.

Brook noticed the change in Juliette's expression and mentally kicked herself for bringing up the paparazzi. She had invited her tonight to distract her from her troubles not remind her of them.

"And I just totally bummed you out didn't I? I'm sorry."

"Don't even worry about it, it's fine. I'm fine," she reassured her with a smile.

"Uh oh. Looks like my ma's waving me over," she nodded across the room to where Lois was chatting with some industry higher ups.

Brook downed the rest of her drink for fortification. "Time to get back to schmoozing I guess. I'll catch up with you later?"

"Yeah of course."

* * *

"Oh man, Mikey I don't know if I told you this, but coming to this party was the best idea you've had in a while."

"Gee thanks," he snorted.

"Seriously man, look around. We're at one of the hottest clubs in the city. It's time to get back in the saddle," he patted his brother firmly on the shoulder. "Check out that blonde at the bar."

Michael couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's enthusiasm. "Morgan, we're here to support Brook not hook up with random girls."

"Hey there's no rule that says we can't do both. Seriously dude, if you're not gonna go then I will."

"Knock yourself out."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Molly asked walking up to them.

"Nothing really. We were just having a little uh debate," Michael answered cryptically. This definitely wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Molly.

"Really? About what?"

"About whether Mikey here should go chat up the hot blonde at the bar. But since he's refusing to have any kind of fun I'm gonna have to show him how it's done."

Molly gasped and grabbed onto his arm just as he was about to walk away. "Morgan, do you have any idea who that is?"

"What? Do you know her Molly?"

"Well no, not technically. But I know of her. That's Juliette Barnes."

Her revelation was met by matching blank stares.

"She's a country music superstar, she won female artist of the year at the CMAs last year," she continued.

"Wow. Thanks for the heads up Molls," Morgan said as straightened his jacket a bit.

"Wait you're still going?" Michael looked at him skeptically.

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey," Morgan chuckled. "Celebrities are people just like us. I got this."

"Oh my God," Molly quietly wailed into Michael's shoulder. "I don't think I can watch."

* * *

He took on last steadying breath before sidling up next to her at the bar. "It's a damn shame."

"Excuse me," she turned towards him trying to hide the small smile forming on her lips. She had sensed them watching her from across the room and wondered which one would be bold enough to come by.

"It's a damn shame that such a beautiful woman is standing here all alone," he flashed her a dimpled smile.

She smile back. "Well, I have to say that's not the worst pick up line I've heard."

"It is really considered a line if it's the truth?" he countered.

"Hmm, I guess you might have a point there. You're certainly charming. I'll give you that."

"Thanks," he smiled coyly. "I'm Morgan by the way."

"Juliette."

"I know."

"Really? And you still came by. I like that."

"Do you like it enough to let me take you out for a late dinner after the party?"

"As nice as that sounds, I don't think my boyfriend would like it very much."

"Oh," he sighed dejectedly.

"Sorry," she winced a little.

"It's alright. I should have known there was no way you weren't already taken."

"So tell me Morgan, do you and your friends over there have a little bet going or what?" she nodded over to Michael and Molly who were not so subtly staring at them.

Morgan laughed uncomfortably at being caught. "Uh no. No bet. But I think they were banking on me striking out."

Morgan seemed really sweet and Juliette totally blamed his sad puppy dog eyes for what happened next.

"I'll tell you what, for the rest of this party the fact that I have a boyfriend can be our little secret," she winked at him before pulling him towards the dance floor.


End file.
